Finally
by OoglePoogle
Summary: Macy is jealous of Stella. Very jealous. No, not because she was dating Joe, Macy did in fact love Nick, but because her Lucas brother actually loved her.


**So this was an idea I got after I watched the Jonas L.A. season finale and realized that Nick and Macy STILL hadn't kissed. So yeah this **

**is what I wish would've gone down right after where they left off on the season finale. Hope you like it!**

**~Oogle Poogle**

**P.S. I do not own anything Jonas related.**

* * *

Macy's POV

"Hey Mace, what's up?" Stella strolled in the bedroom we shared, grinning.

"Oh hey, Stell." I smiled trying to hide the disappointment in my voice.

She eyed me suspiciously. "You okay there?"

I laughed nervously. "Yeah, yeah. Of course. How could I not be? I'm just so happy for you!" I answered, faking a smile.

If only she know how jealous I really was of her.

Stella giggled and flopped onto her bed. "I know! I just can't believe it." She stared off dreamily. "I mean not only did he tell me that he

loves me, but he kissed me. He KISSED me. Can you believe it, Mace?"

Something inside of me was burning. "Yeah, I heard." I snapped, not realizing how mean I had sounded. Stella winced.

"Gosh Macy, I thought you said you were happy for me. Seriously, what is the matter with you? You've been acting really weird all night."

I sat down beside her on the bed. "I'm sorry, Stell. It's just-" I paused.

"It's just what?" She asked staring at me with a look of concern in her eyes.

I looked down at my hands which were folded in my lap and sighed. "I'm jealous, okay?"

Stella's eyes widened. "I don't even know what to say to that, Macy. How can you do this? You love Nick. And now you've just all of a

sudden moved on for his brother?"

Realizing how she had interpreted my words, I quickly interrupted her.

"What?" I practically yelled. "I don't like Joe." I clarified before continuing. "Believe me, I like Nick."

I paused and took a deep breath. "No, I _love_ Nick. But that's the problem Stell." I complained resting my head in my hands.

"How is that a problem, Mace?" She asked shaking her head.

"Because you and Joe aren't even dating and he already told you that he loves you and kissed you, but Nick and I have been dating for

two months and he hasn't even done either of those things."

_And the one time he almost had, Stella had to come in and interrupt!_ I thought to myself remembering the day we had confessed our feeling

for each other.

"Well I'm sure Nick loves you, Mace. Some guys just need time to do these things." She patted my shoulder.

"Yeah, that's what I've been telling myself for the last two months." I sniffled, and as I glanced at Stella I noticed a smirk was plastered

onto her face.

"Well, then maybe I should go talk to him." She interjected standing up from the bed.

"What?" I yelled. "No, Stell. Don't you dare." I grabbed her wrist as she began to walk off. She turned around to face me.

"Oh come on, Mace. It's not like I'm gonna say 'Hey Nick, you should go kiss Macy.' I'm just going to casually find out how he truly feels

about you." Stella reassured me, giving me the look she used to get everything she wanted.

I couldn't help but give in. "Fine." I answered hesitantly. "But don't make me look bad, okay?"

Stella laughed. "Macy, you're my best friend. How could I ever do that?" I shrugged and she strolled back out of the room.

* * *

Stella's POV

As I walked into the main house, I could hear Nick and Joe talking in the kitchen.

"Hey guys." I called as I entered. "Hey!" Joe smiled at me, which of course made me grin. He kissed my cheek.

"What's going on?" "Oh nothing." I paused trying to come up with a reason for being here.

I was just getting some soda for me and Macy." I laughed nervously, opening up the fridge and grabbing two cans.

"Hey I'll be right back. I'm going to go use the restroom." Joe called walking off. This was the perfect chance.

"Isn't this great?" I turned to Nick. "Now Joe and I and you and Macy can totally double date!" I squealed.

"You're such a girl, Stell." Nick smirked. "I'm sorry that I get excited by these things, okay? At least I care about my love life." I teased.

Nick stiffened. "What are you implying? That I don't care about Macy?" It was obvious that Nick loved Macy by how protective he was of her

and how defensive he got when anyone would even mention her name, which I personally found annoying.

"Of course not, I was only kidding Nick." I paused.

"So how _do_ you really feel about Macy? You know, friend to friend." I pried, waiting anxiously for an answer.

Nick furrowed his eyebrows. "Why do girls always want to know about everybody's love life?"

I rolled my eyes. "That's not an answer."

He sighed. "Fine. But only because you're practically my sister." I laughed, loving how I always got my way when it came to the Lucas boys

(I did land the job as their stylist for example).

Nick continued, "I don't even know where to begin. I mean usually I fall too hard and too fast for girls, but with Macy it was just different.

I really like her."

I raised my eyebrows. "That's it? You just really like her?" Nick was taken aback by my words.

"Well I don't really know what else you're looking for." He stated with a puzzled look on his face.

_Is it really that hard to put__two and two together? I mean come on!_

I almost lost my train of thought as I began to think about what big idiots guys could be, when I turned my attention back to the words

which Nick had just spoken. _'I just really like her' was that the best he could do? _

"It's no wonder Macy's in doubt." I mumbled to myself, maybe a little too loud though because I noticed Nick's eyebrows pull together.

"In doubt? She knows I like her." He clarified, trying to brush off the criticism.

"I don't know, does she?" I asked and paused for a brief moment.

"Nick, listen," I looked into his eyes to give the full affect. Apparently it helps persuade people or something like that, just a trick I learned

in my speech and debate class last year. But anyways, back to Nick…

"You can only keep a girl waiting for so long."

A puzzled look appeared on his face. "We're already together. What's that even supposed to mean?" He asked as I began to walk away.

"That's something you've got to figure out for yourself." I called over my shoulder as I walked out of the house shutting the front door

behind me.

I ran over and hid behind a bush nearby, waiting for Nick to realize the meaning behind my words.

Nick was smart, definitely the smartest of the Lucas brothers, so I assumed he would be out in just a few moments to go make things right

with Macy.

_And five...four...three...two... _I heard the door swing open and the sound of light footstep against the gravel.

* * *

Macy's POV

I was sprawled across my bed staring at the ceiling wondering why love had to be so confusing, when I heard a familiar voice from across

the room.

"Hey Mace." I turned to see Nick standing in the doorway.

"Hi." I said quietly as I slowly stood up and walked over to him.

I was feeling slightly uneasy at the thought of what Stella might have said to him, but I had to trust that she had done me justice.

"Macy, are you okay?" Nick picked up one of my hands and kissed the back of it.

"Me? I'm fine."I answered nonchalantly.

I took a deep breath and gazed up at him before continuing. "Nick, I was just wondering something…"

He stared at me, waiting for me to continue. I took a deep breath before blurting out, "Do you even love me?"

He winced as the words escaped my mouth. He opened his mouth to speak but then shut it, as if contemplating what to say in response.

"What kind of a question is that?" He asked after several minutes had gone by.

_Of course_ _that's the only response I would get out of him! _

_"_Well I guess that answers that_." _I mumbled pushing past him and down the stairs. Tears were brimming my eyes, but i fought them back.

"Wait, Macy! I didn't mean that." He called running towards me.

"Then what did you mean, Nick?" I spun around to find him closer than I had expected.

"Of course I love you." He spoke, brushing his fingers along my cheek bone.

"I love you, more than you can even imagine. I can't even picture myself without you anymore, Macy. You're the best part of my life and I

can't imagine what life would be like without you, I don't even want to imagine what life would be like without you. Because all I know is

what's here and now, and that in this moment I'm standing next to the most beautiful, kind, amazing girl I've ever met in my life, and I can

proudly say that she's mine and only mine. And there's not one thing that I would change about us or the time we spend together or even

this summer. Because for once in my life I feel like everything is right and perfect and beautiful. Macy, you make my life so beautiful. I'll

never get tired of the simple things you give me like seeing your face every day or just being able to be so close to you, because I could

have nothing and I would be perfectly fine with that as long as I still had you." Nick paused and stared into my eyes. "Macy, I love you,

unconditionally, with all my heart."

Nick slowly began leaning in, as we stared into each other's eyes. My breaths grew shorter and shorter.

"Nick, I-" I began to speak but was cut off as he captured my lips in his.

I was definitely going to have to thank Stella later for whatever she said to him.

My hands intertwined behind Nick's neck, and for once in my life everything felt perfectly at peace.

Nick nibbled on my bottom lip and his tongue begged for entrance. I opened my mouth and he slipped it in. This was honestly the best kiss

I had ever had.

We continued like that for several minutes, but eventually we had to break apart for air, though our heads still lingered near each others.

Only the sound of our staggering breaths could be heard. I leaned forward and rested my head in the crook of Nick's neck. After a moment

of hesitation, I pressed up on my toes to whisper into his ear.

"Nick, I'm sorry I don't have some kind of long explanation like you did, but I just wanted to tell you that I-"

I paused and grinned before continuing. "I love you."

I pressed my lips to his and once again we shared an amazing fairytale-like, heart melting kiss.

In this moment, every little puzzle piece fell exactly into place. I'd found the boy that I loved with all my life, had some of the craziest

adventures, and made memories that I would keep with me for the rest of my life.

This had been, in fact, the best summer of my life.


End file.
